GNW-20000 Arche Gundam
The GNW-20000 Arche Gundam (aka Arche Gundam, Arche) is a mobile suit featured in the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It is the successor of the GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei and is piloted by Ali al-Saachez. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Arche Gundam is one of the tallest and widest Gundams ever built. It was tuned specifically to Ali al-Saachez's preference for close quarter combat, its only ranged weapon is designed for support. It uses four eyes as its camera, evoking its GN-X lineage.2nd Mechanics translated by calubin_175 Its tall, lanky appearance belies its enormous agility and combat capabilities in melee combat. The Arche Gundam's armaments and design was carried over from GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei. It features a pair of foot mounted GN Beam Sabers, a GN Shield, a GN Buster Sword and ten GN Fangs. Both the GN Buster Sword and GN Shield are docked on the arms and the former can quickly slide forward into Arche's grasp. The GN Buster Sword can change into 'Rifle Mode' in which the hidden beam gun in the weapon's midsection is revealed. The GN Shield possessed the ability to deploy a beam shield by unfolding the red parts. In close-quarters combat, Arche Gundam is capable of using its GN Beam Sabers and GN Buster Sword to hold its own against multiple opponents at once. The long slender arms give Arche Gundam greater reach in melee combat. Against difficult foes, the Arche Gundam can deploy its ten GN Fangs from the Fang containers on its hips, and they can function as either small beam guns or beam daggers. The GN Fangs are only able to inflict light damage, however they are quite dangerous en-mass. The true purpose of the GN Fangs is to use their small size, speed, and numbers to overwhelm enemies, leaving them open to the Arche's swords. The Arche Gundam also possesses a Core Fighter that can function as an escape unit in emergency situations. The suit doesn't have the Trans-Am system, the Innovators never enhanced the unit beyond its original design. It has red GN particle emissions, but whether this meant it uses first generation GN Drive Taus or not is unclear. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :Two beam sabers are concealed inside the toe portion of the Arche's feet, they allow Ali to engage multiple opponents in close combat simultaneously. While the beam saber has a high power rating, one disadvantage is that their performance can be decreased by surrounding atmospheric conditions or methods of beam diffusion. ;*GN Buster Sword :An enhanced version of Zwei's GN Buster Sword. Carried under the right arm, the large weapon slides down into the Arche's hand during combat. Like the Zwei's, the Arche's GN Buster Sword is a large sword that has the traits of both physical and beam sword due to the use of GN particles. It also stores GN particles, and these particles can be released during use to increase the sword's weight and hence destructive power. Where the Arche's GN Buster Sword departs from the Zwei's is that it is longer and does not double as a shield, it is designed purely for offense and a small shield is carried separately instead. Although never shown in combat, the GN Buster Sword also possesses a Rifle Mode. When activated, the sword exposes a handlebar (for stability and handling) and splits open in the middle to reveal a gun barrel. ;*GN Fang Container :Carrying over the signature weaponry from the Gundam Throne Zwei, Arche Gundam has two large armored side skirts that protect its legs and thighs while holding its GN Fangs. While Zwei had its container partially exposed, Arche's container is completely covered in armor plating for added protection for Arche and its Fangs. When deploying the Fangs, a small opening can launch the Fangs in immediate pairs in the front and rear of the containers. :;*GN Fang ::Arche's GN Fangs are improved versions of the original GN Fangs, identical in design but sporting overall higher capabilities. They are faster, highly maneuverable, and have stronger beams than the originals. Like their predecessors, the GN Fangs are equipped with a beam emitter each that can fire beam shots or emit a short beam blade.HG 1/144 GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Manual ;*GN Shield :A small shield is mounted on the left arm of Arche Gundam. By unfolding the red parts at the sides, it can release GN Particles to form a beam shield. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bit Control System ;*Core Block System :Like the core fighter of the mobile suits used by Innovators, Arche's core fighter serves normally as the suit's backpack and as an escape unit in times of danger. It is connected to the suit's cockpit module and the head unit (as shown in Episode 15 of Season 2). It does not contain the suit's GN Drive Tau and instead uses a GN Condenser for propulsion when detached from the suit. ;*Veda-based Operating System History The history and exploits of the Arche can be found on Ali al-Saachez's page. Variants ;*GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam ;*GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei Picture Gallery Gnw-20000.jpg gnw-20000-container.jpg|GN Fang Container gnw-20000-escapepod.jpg|Side view of back, torso and head gnw-20000-gnfang.jpg|GN Fang gnw-20000-hatch.jpg|Cockpit hatch gnw-20000-bustersword.jpg|GN Buster Sword gnw-20000-busterrifle.jpg|GN Buster Sword's Rifle Mode gnw-20000-cf.jpg|Core Fighter GNW-20000 - Arche Gundam - Core Fighter Release Function.jpg|Deploying Core Fighter Gnw-20000-gnshieldscissor.jpg|GN Shield Gnw-20000-leg.jpg|Arches Legs arche-face.png|Arche Gundam face Arche-1388392508167.jpg|Arche Gundam Close Up MSG00-03cg0.jpg|Arche Gundam's first appearance Fan-Art CG GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Wallpaper.jpg CG GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Buster Sword.jpg CG GNW-20000 Arche Gundam.jpg GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Wallpaper.jpg GNW-20000 ARCHE GUNDAM.jpg GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Back.jpg Arche Gundam.jpg| o0600040010207541466.jpg|By robographer archewall.jpg|Wallpaper Arche from GPF.jpg archemsgirl.jpg|Arche MS Girl Gunpla Hg00-arche.jpg|HG00 1/144 GNW-20000 Arche Gundam (2009): box art Notes & Trivia *The word Arche is a Greek word that can be translated as "origin". This is unusual, as the Arche Gundam is even farther removed from the original 0 Gundam than even the Reborns Gundam that was developed at a later time. However it could be a reference to the pilot who was the origin of Setsuna F. Seiei's combat abilities. A more likely translation is the German translation of "ark". This fits more nicely with the Thrones' German names as well, as its upgraded form, is the Jagd Arche Gundam ("Jagd" means "hunting" in German). *Arche Gundam appears in Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. as a DLC unit and is normally playable in later renditions. For reasons unknown, its GN particles are red like those of the older GN Drive Tau models. *In the TV aired version of Season 2 Episode 9, the Arche was erroneously showed at first to be using the same orange colored GN Particles as the other standard Season 2 Tau Drive units before suddenly changing to its red color midway through the battle against Seravee and 00 Gundam. This animation error was fixed in the home release versions. On a similar note, the High Grade 1/144 Arche Gundam kit's boxart also showcases Arche using the standard Season 2 Tau color for its emissions instead of the red color particles it had in the anime. *When used in video games, the Arche's beam is shown to be significantly stronger than that of the GN Sword, comparable in the size of the beam fired to an Ahead, but capable of rapid fire. References gnw-20000_01.jpg gnw-20000_02.jpg External links *GNW-20000 Arche Gundam on MAHQ.net